


Hi, Daddy

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: I never did get to meet my daughter, who died alongside her mother in the fire.





	Hi, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Father- daughter one shot  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (M/N)= middle name  
> (M/N) = mother's name (yes, i know it's the same as middle name. It's easy to know when to use which, promise.

**Hi, Daddy**

**For** **Rileigh_Luvs_HTTYD**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **11** **. Hiccup is** **30** **.**

*********************

**Hiccup's** **P.O.V**

***************

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I've written so many of these letters. Maybe this time I'll actually send it to you._

_I miss you so much, and I wished you hadn't left. You will always be the only one for me. I can't wait for you to come home. Neither can (Y/ N)._

_She's just like you. Her cute dimples, her auburn hair, her freckles. Even her personality is like yours. She's adventurous and daring but loving and caring to her friends and family._

_Our daughter is so beautiful._

_Remember the night before you left? Well, it left us with the most wonderful blessing. A child. A baby girl. Our (Y/ N) (M/N) Haddock._

_She was born on (birthday). We were both nineteen when our daughter was born. She's eight now._

_I've taped some pictures of her on the back of this. I hope you come home soon._

_We miss you._

_Love,_

_(M/N) and_

_(Y/ N)._

A tear slipped down my cheek as I saw the messy handwriting underneath my late wife's. I turned it over and carefully removed the precious pictures from the back.

Many of them were of (Y/ N) smiling. Sometimes it had both (M/N) and (Y/ N). She had gotten her eyes from her mother.

I read the date of the letter. It was written three years ago. I pulled out another letter from the box. Each letter similar to the one taped to the lid.

The one on top said,  _Dear Hiccup,_

_You're coming home soon, so I think I should tell you something._

_We have a daughter._

_Her name is (Y/N) (M/N) Haddock and she was born in (Birthday). She is turning eleven soon. Tomorrow, actually. I hope you like her._

_She looks so much like you, as you will soon see. Her personality is almost exactly like yours as well. Her smile can make even the darkest shadow brighten up and see the goodness in the world._

_She's intelligent too, just like you. She skipped a few grades and is in her last year of middle school even though she's almost eleven. In six months, she'll be starting high school before she's twelve. She is excellent at thinking in tough situations and is as adventurous as you were back in the day. I have no idea how much you've changed since then though._

_Anyways, you'll meet her soon._

_Be careful and have a safe trip._

_Love,_

_(M/N) Haddock._

It was written the day before she died. I never did get to meet my daughter, who died alongside her mother in the fire. Many bodies were burnt so badly they were unrecognizable.

I looked through many recent pictures of my beautiful daughter and her beautiful mother.

I opened the next letter.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_It is almost (Y/ N)'s tenth birthday. She wants nothing more than to have you here with us. She loves you so much. As do I._

_(Y/ N) (M/N) Haddock is our daughter. She was born on (birthday) when we were nineteen._

_I'm so sorry for keeping her from you. But I didn't want you to be distracted. I didn't want you dying on the battlefield thinking of your family._

_I hope you come home soon. If not for me then for our daughter. Please, Hiccup._

Attached to it was another note.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I miss you. I may not know what your voice sounds like and I only know what you looked like when you were with Momma in the photos y'all took but I love you very much. I look a lot like you, Daddy._

_I am almost ten years old. Double digits, as Momma keeps saying. I hope I get to meet you soon._

_I work very hard to make you proud. I started middle school this year. I can play the piano, guitar, violin, drums, and the flute. I have few friends but the friends I do have are for life._

_I have to head to school now._

_I love you, Daddy._

_I miss you, Daddy._

_I hope I can see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your daughter,_

_(Y/ N) Haddock._

More tears came running down my cheeks. My daughter. My wife. Both gone.

My wife, who I hadn't seen since I left for the army about eleven years ago. My wife, who I would never see again.

My daughter, who worked so hard to make me proud, even without ever meeting me. Without me ever knowing she existed. My eleven year old daughter, who died along side her mother on her eleventh birthday.

It had been a day since then. But when I was informed that (M/N) was dead and they assumed (Y/ N) was as well. As I said before, many bodies were burnt horribly.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Wait for me to open the door, (N/N)," I heard a familiar but unrecognizable voice laughed.

I walked towards the front door as the front door swung open.

A figure came running into the room, swinging the door open. "Mommy, I'm home-" A little girl froze in the doorway. After a moment, she recognized me and her eyes widened.

"Hey, (M/N)," a woman walked in, freezing at the sight of me. "Hiccup," she whispered.

"Daddy?" the girl asked, looking up at me with big (E/C) eyes.

"(Y/ N)?" I asked. I knew it was her. She was the beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl in all those pictures. She was the girl whose life I should have been a part of but wasn't.

"Daddy!" she shouted, throwing herself at me. I barely caught her in time. "Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I did the same but not tight enough to hurt her. "Hi, Daddy. I missed you. I love you very very very much."

"You're alive?" I asked.

She giggled, "Of course, I'm alive, Daddy? Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," I lied. "Happy birthday, baby girl. Sorry I'm late," I whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you," she whispered back.

"Hiccup," the woman called.

"Yes?"

"Where's (M/N)?"

"Yeah. Where's Momma?" (Y/ N) asked.

"Umm," I couldn't think of what to say. How could I tell my daughter that her mom died on her birthday? That she would never see her mom again?

"(N/ N)," the woman said.

"Yes, Aunt Astrid?" ((Aka: Astrid and your mom were very good friends and considered each other sisters))

Astrid! No wonder she was so familiar! She was (M/N)'s best friend in high school.

"Why don't you go unpack while your daddy and I have a quick chat, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Astrid." I put her down and she gave both of us a hug before leaving the room.

"What happened to (M/N)?" Astrid demanded.

"There was a fire yesterday. Many people died. When I got off the plane this morning, my parents picked me up and dropped me off here. They told me the news. They told me (M/N) was dead, then gave me a box of letters. I've only read three so far..." I trailed off. "I was told my daughter died alongside her mother," I barely managed to force out.

"That's why you asked 'You're alive?'?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"But, no. No. (M/N)," Astrid sobbed. "No!"

Tears rolled down my face again, making everything blurry.

"Mommy," a voice cried, right outside the door.

Astrid and I immediately turned towards the door and I rushed around the corner to see (Y/N) on the ground, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"(Y/ N)," I said softly.

"Mommy."

"(Y/ N), baby, it's okay." I tried to pick her up again.

"No, it's not," she slapped my hand away. "I know what death is, Daddy. I'm not stupid. I know Momma never sent those letters. I know you didn't know I was alive until today. I know that I'll never see Momma again. I know she died yesterday, on my birthday. I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were, baby girl," I coaxed.

"I want Momma. I want you and Momma to smile and look at each other like you did in the pictures," she sobbed. "I want you and Momma and me to be a family and for us to be happy."

"Umm," I didn't know what to say.

"I want Momma, Daddy," she cried, hugging her knees as tears fell on them.

"(N/ N)," Astrid whispered. "Come here, sweet pea."

(Y/ N) immediately ran into her arms and started sobbing. My heart ached. I barely knew my eleven year old's name. She's loved me all her life. Of course I love her very much, but I didn't know she was alive until two hours ago. How was I supposed to care for her? To comfort her?

"There, there, sweet pea, everything will be okay," Astrid soothed, running her fingers through (Y/ N)'s hair. "You have your daddy. He'll take care of you."

"I want Momma, too," she said in between sobs.

"I- I know, sweetie," she tried. "I'm not gonna lie: these next few months will be rough but you will always love her and she will forever be in your heart."

"I know, Aunt Astrid," (Y/ N) said.

After a few hours of crying and switching between Astrid and I, (Y/ N) fell asleep with tear stained cheeks. Astrid showed me her room and I gently set her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry," we said simultaneously, once (Y/ N)'s bedroom door was shut.

"I'm sorry you lost your spouse. Your love."

"And I'm sorry you lost your best friend. Your sister," I told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I think I will be. I'm more worried about (Y/ N)."

"Same. (N/ N) is a sweet kid. Obedient. Kind. Loving. Adventurous. (M/N) was right, she's exactly like you- or, how you  _were."_

"While I have changed a bit, I haven't changed a lot."

She nodded. "Okay. I need to head home. Call me if you need help with anything. My number is on the fridge."

"Bye, Astrid."

"Get a good night's sleep," she said.

"You too."

She nodded and went out the front door. The lock clicked into place so I assumed she had a key.

I laid on (M/N)'s bed. Gods, it still smelt like her. Just like she did in high school.

*****************

Two days after I met my daughter, I got a phone call.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am calling about (M/N) Haddock."

"I'm sorry, she died three days ago."

"That is where you are incorrect, sir. She is here at St. Mary's hospital. We are afraid we mistook her for someone else who died in the fire. She is awake and asking for two people, I'm assuming her spouse and child, (Y/ N) and Hiccup."

"Oh my Gods! Really? This is fantastic! (Y/ N)! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! We'll be there soon," I said, excitedly, before hanging up.

"Why, Daddy?" (Y/ N) asked, running into the room.

"Your mommy is alive. She's waiting for us."

"MOMMA!" she screamed, running to get her shoes. We ran out the door and I sped to St. Mary's hospital.

We rushed up to her, once we figured out what room (M/N) was staying in, and bolted inside.

(M/N) was laying on the hospital bed, an ugly blanket was up to her waist as she leaned against pillows that sat her up. She had a few I.V.s in her left arm and hand and a few bandages on her cheek, forehead, and arms, but other than that looked fine.

"MOMMA!" (Y/ N) screamed, jumping right in her mother's arms.

"(Y/ N)!" (M/N) yelled back, wrapping her arms tightly around (Y/ N).

"I missed you, Momma."

"I missed you, too, love."

"(M/N)," I whispered, walking to her bed. When she set (Y/ N) beside her, I took her free hand and kissed her on the lips.

"Hiccup," she whispered, when she pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said back. "So much." I leaned back. "So I see you've met (Y/ N)."

She gave us a closed eyed smiled and nodded, "Yes, mommy."

"Yes, we met the day after the fire." I paused, "(M/N), we were told you died. We thought you were dead for two days."

Sorrow filled her eyes, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I cupped her cheek. "I just want you to know that we love you. Very very much."

"As I love you."

*******************

"Daddy, come push me, please!" (Y/ N) yelled, over by the swing set. It was a beautiful day, so we had decided to go to the park.

"Go, Hiccup," (M/N) laughed, "before she drags you over there."

I kissed her cheek and stood up. "Okay, fine. Be back soon, mi'lady."

"As always," she smiled.

I pushed (Y/ N) on the swing set.

Later that night, she told me something I knew was true, but it still made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Daddy," she smiled, kissing my cheek. "I know you haven't always known I existed, but I have always loved you. Momma would tell me funny stories about the jokes you made or the crazy stuff you would do. By the time I was eight she had told every story a million times, but each time, I listened intently, afraid I would miss some detail I hadn't caught before. Afraid I would miss something new that she had recently remembered. I've been told throughout my life that I was almost exactly like you. It made me more excited to meet you. And I love you and Momma with all my heart." She hugged me.

"I love you, too. I may not have known it, but I have always loved you. And I always will. No matter what. You and your mommy are my entire world and I would die if I lost either of you. I love you and your mommy with all my heart," I said, hugging her back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
